Different from the World
by Vaazirath
Summary: Marinette was a witch that everyone knew about, she was placed in a dungeon for being one, left there to have something done with her. Adrian, a boy who can take the form of a black cat, but was kept hush-hush from the rest of the world. But now Adrian wants her to be his friend, hoping his father will let her go so she can be one, but he refuses at first.
1. Marinette the Witch Adrian the Black Cat

Have you ever heard of magic? Being able to create with nothing, make beautiful things with them, make people happy, enlighten them with the wonders. At least, that's how Marinette saw it as she bore it. It was born in her vains, it warmed her soul. It made her smile like the world could do no wrong.

Others however feared it, despited her ability to use magic, it scared them. How can someone else have more power then them? It was preposterous. They didn't chase her out, no, they kept her in the dungeon, held her prisoner, not able to see her family or friends. Only to sit there for days.

But then one day, a black cat wondered its way to the dungeon, meowing at her. "Oh... Hello kitty." Marinette greeted the charcoal colored cat. Little feet made their way over to her lap, curling up, purring. Blue hues stared at them and smiled warmly, petting it. "Such a good kitty, but why are you here?" Her voice questioned the feline, his eyes opened up, revealing green opticals.

Standing on his hind legs, front legs pressed against her chest as he reached up and licked her nose. Mari stared at him and gave a giggle at this, hugging the cat to her, cressing behind black ears. It wasn't long before the cat had jumped out of her arms, and meowed at her, as if saying see you later. She waved at it before being left alone once again.

—————

Running along the stone path way, around the people's feet, making way to the room that sat above the dungeon. Squeezing his small body in the cracked doorway, jumping on the bed, glancing around making sure no one was around.

_Poof._

The black cat was no longer a cat, it was a boy about the same age as the little magic girl Marinette. His head was adorned by golden locks in a messy fashion. Green orbs looked out his window, staring down at the people walking around, going about their day. The boy gave a sudden blush, falling back on his bed. Hands covered the red face child. He can't believe he did that! Oh dear! How could he do that!

The boy rolled about on his bed, blushing furiously, it felt like his head was going to pop off from embarrassment. Sitting up, slowly calming down from his spasm, the smile slowly turned sad. That poor girl... Locked down there all alone. He'd be down there if his father didn't force him to keep it a secret.

See, everyone knows about the magic girl, or the witch, Marinette. But no one knows about the boy who can take a black cats form. Everyone feared her magic, but Adrian found her alluring to go to, she was different just like him. A friend he could hopefully have! Finally! With that thought, Adrian jumped off the bed and ran to find his father. Maybe, just _maybe_ he can convince his dad to at least let her be with him. So she wasn't alone... so he wasn't alone.

————

No, no, no and no. The blond boy flinched at his fathers out burst, staring at the ground, "But father-"

"I said no!" He growled at the boy. "If that witch is with you do you know how they will tarnish our name??" This boy new nothing of what it would do, he absolutely forbid it.

The child spoke up again, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please father! We can't just leave her down there! She's like me! Different!" The child pointed out, wringing his hands together hoping it wowould change something in his answer.

Gabriel stared at the child for a moment, thinking, and debating on the idea. But with a shake of his head, "No-"

"Father, ple-"

"Not yet," He said, cutting off the boy, who was very confused now. "We will tell the people we killed the witch and have her change her appearance, and she will be your helper." Gabriel finished.

Adrian beamed at this, not exactly liking that idea but it was the best he could get. "Oh thank you father!" The child laughed and ran off, back to his room, sitting on the bed, wondering when it was he was going to say it. When would they finally take the girl out of the dungeon and when was he finally going to have a friend that was different just like he was.

The cat shifter stared at the chalk board sky with white dots placed about randomly, some made pictures. Lids started to drop with sleep, hardly trying to fight off sleep. He begain to dream, dream about having a friend, a companion, someone like him. Finally.


	2. Friends Four Years

Soft taps against a wooden door echoed gently in the room, but we met with silence. Moments past waiting to see if they just didn't hear it yet. "Adrian?" A female voice question. This time was meet with a soft groan.

"Hmm.. Yes Natalie..?" The childs soft voice murmured, sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Once he was able to blink them open he stared at the female at the door holding something.

"You're father has taken care of the witch girl." She replied with her normal monotone voice. This slightly confused the boy on what she ment. She got closer handing him the paper. Taking it in his hands, gaze lingered on her still before looking at the paper. His eyes grew twice its size, green hues shrunk in shock.

The teen bolted out of his room to his fathers. He needed answers now!

—————

The door slammed open, the child had fear etched in his features. "Don't tell me you actually did it! Please!" The child cried out.

The older man looked over to him, but shook his head. "No, only for the others to believe it, she is right here." He said and moved over to the side. The witch girl stood there, messing with her hands nervously. Her hair still its dark blue, and hues still its same bluebell.

Adrian gave a sigh of relief at this, "Thank goodness..." A relief whisper left his breath.

Gabriel looked to his son, "Now, she can look like this at home, but when she is to leave or we have over company, she is to change her appearance, or stay in your room."

He gave a slight nod to him, glancing back to the girl who was very scared. "Now, take her too your room." Gabriel gently shoved the female in the direction of Adrian.

She bit her lip and walked over to the boy, who held out his hands gently to her, a shy smile on his lips. Marinette looked up at him slightly and took his hands hesitantly.

————

Adrian lead the girl back to the room, opening the door letting her sit on his bed. He was giddy and happy that she was here, that he finally had a friend. But he could tell she was frightened.

"Hey." The child sat on the floor in front of her, trying to ger her to look at him. "It's okay, I won't hurt you... I asked my father to let you out, so we could be friends."

"Why would you want to do that..?" She whispered unsure of how loud she could talk, she didn't want to be hurt.

Adrian smile gently, "Watch.." He closed his eyes, moments later he was a cat, staring up at her, giving a meow. Marinette covered her mouth in shock.

Black cat..? He was the black cat from before! "You're- What are you??" She asked slightly excited at this new discovery, he was different too.

Reverting back to normal, he smile happily. "I'm not sure, I would say a shifter but I can only turn into the black cat." The two children were happy for once now, knowing someone was different just like them. The two 10 year olds were ecstatic.

—————

**_4 Years Later_**

"Marinette! Stop it! You're throwing flower at me!" The blond laughed as he ran away from the female whom chased him.

"That's what you get! Stop eating the cookies when they are done." The blue haired girl pouted crossing her arms, unhappy with his actions.

"Awe, Marinette, I'm sorry." He gave a pitiful kitty face. She couldn't resist him now!

The little witch's face turned pale, oh no, not that face. "Adrian! No!" She looked away from him, but he was bing sly and followed her line of sight. "No!" She keeped turning around. Before finally she covered her eyes. She can't see him now!

The blonde stared at her, smirking leaning in touching her cheek with his lips. This made her face turn red and back away very quickly. "Go away!" The witch squeaked, flailing about.

Adrian gave a grin, took a cookie and ran away. "ADRIAN!" She growled, but sighed, smiling gently. Back to making cookies again. Snaping her fingers she let her appearance change, from blue hair to a dark brown, her blue hues to a black. Adrian's (evil) friend Chloe was going to come over soon, and she had to be Coco instead.

A silly name, but Adrian picked, it so she didn't mind it much, though it confused her why that name as he didn't really eat chocolate all that much.

The door slammed open, giving Mari- er Coco a heart attack. "Oh Adrikins! Your lovely girlfriend is here!" She squealed, causing the other to roll her charcoal hues.

Going over to Chole, she gave a slight bow. "Hello Chole, Adrin is up in his room I believe." Coco gave a forced smile.

"I figured! I don't need your help chocolate girl!" With her head held up high, nose in the air, she stomped away up the stairs.

Marinette blinked unhappily. Geezus, she dislike that girl so much, so snobby. Whatever, cookies!

————

About half an hour passed and the two blonds were coming down the steps, with Chloe yammering on about something, and Adrian just nodding slightly, not exactly listening to what she said.

"Oh, I see the cookies are done now?" Adrian smiled, but Coco could see the hidden smirk under there, mocking her slightly.

"Yes, they are." She squinted slightly at him, but smiled back.

Chole rolled her eyes, "Whatever just give us the cookies and while me and Adrikins go on our date, you can go do your chores or something." She waved her hand about, hugging Adrian.

Coco wanted to hit her, but the most she could do was squeeze her hands together and pretend it was Chole. "Of course!" She pushed the little bag to them, waving as they left. Once the door shut, her facade fell and she grumbled, "I really don't like her.." Sighing she made her way to the note that was left to her by Gabriel. Welp, time to go shopping.


End file.
